1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathroom ventilation systems and more particularly pertains to a new ventilated toilet for effectively removing odor from a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathroom ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathroom ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bathroom ventilation systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,083; 4,984,305; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 352,996; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,131; 5,079,782; and 5,257,421.
In these respects, the ventilated toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively removing odor from a toilet bowl.